New at school
by Ranabanana Thingamabob
Summary: It's never okay to suddenly join a club you didn't want to join, but especially if you don't even know what it is. Rated T for very, very mild language. VariousxOc, TamakixHaruhi
1. From a looking glass to the chess board

New at school

Rana: This is my new story, New at school, as you can see. Lately, I've been taking a break from the rest of my stories*fatally avoids an arrow from editor. I don't own O.H.S.H.C.

Chapter 1: From the looking glass to the chess board

In the large, and fancy halls of the pink and prestigious Ouran academy, I was walking around in what the people who occupied that school, and their parents would call 'commoner's clothes,' which were jeans, a black jacket and my green beanie, which was pressing my brown bangs into my face messily along with holding my itchy hair within, and it was annoying the heck out of me.

Fully knowing this I walked on, while reading 'Alice's adventures in Wonderland, by Lewis Carrol' at the same time, which was somewhat difficult with sun glasses on.

I had been waiting for my mother to come back from signing all of the agreements and such.

Knowing my mother, it would take a long, long time and I didn't like to wait. Walking off to nowhere seemed to be a hobby of mine, and I did it well, as did my mother who told me to explore our future surroundings.

Humming a nameless song that was at the back of my mind I looked up from her book to the thing I had just bumped into, my short hair swaying a little, loose of the beanie, and tickling the back of my neck.

"A door?" I asked myself, before straining my eyes to look up even higher. "**M****usic room #3?" **I read. "This must be a rich school to have three music rooms. How interesting." I said to herself in monotone, though I couldn't help that I was slightly interested.

Grinning, I turned the gold-ish handle and peeked inside with one eye. Inside was a chair, but nothing else. The room wasn't lit, so it was slightly hard to see anything at all. My guess was that it was abandoned, even though it looked as though it had been cleaned, recently.

"Maybe not as interesting as I thought." I sighed in mild disappointment, my hands in my pockets.

Looking around in disdain, I opted sit on the chair, and continuing to read my book. When I did this, I noticed how comfy the red chair was. Also, it wasn't a red chair but a gold-brown colored chair with a red cushion and back support.

Being a reader who when reading disconnects from the rest of the world, I did not hear the large school bell ring, and of course I couldn't hear the sound of people on the outside of the door.

What I did hear, however, was the turn and click of the handle.

Panicking slightly, I ran into another door, not too far away. The inside was full of white curtains that looked like they belonged in a dressing room and roses in pretty vases on pedestals.

"Curtains? Why would there be curtains in a band room... Maybe this room really is interesting!" Wanting to know what was happening outside the door, I put my book down on a small pillar, next to the vase and most likely expensive roses, and peeked out of the pink-white door.

Looking out I saw a number of admittedly attractive high school boys, no doubt every girl's dream, all chatting and laughing happily and settling themselves around one chair where a tall, blond haired boy with violet-blue eyes sat, staring at the door, as though waiting for something.

Or someone.

Suddenly, a boy stepped in wearing what looked like an old, faded public school uniform, consisting of a faded purple sweater, a white shirt underneath, and black pants, or sweats.

I couldn't tell which, but recognized them as commoner's clothing. Strangely, when the boy stepped in a ton of rose petals seemed to have gently flown at him. Now that I looked around again, the room seemed to have been lit. The walls, and everything were also pink.

"I think I might develop a phobia of pink soon," I said to myself, nonetheless slightly amazed.

Suddenly the tall blond one began to speak.

"Those with the wherewithal-first, in social standing, and second, in money-spend their time here, at the private Ouran academy. As such, Ouran Host Club is where handsome boys with too much time on their hands entertain and charm girls, who also have too much time on their hands. It is the school's own personal, elegant playground for the super rich."

Bored, I picked up my book which I have read thousands of times and walked to a small chair which was nearly as comfortable as the blond one was now sitting and began reading again, not very much liking the previously said motto said by said blond one. It seemed to make rich people seem like snobs.

Noticing something new, I went to the front few pages of my book-which I had mostly ignored-where I found and read a poem to myself.

"All in the golden afternoon

Full leisurely we glide

For both our oars, with little skill

By little arms are plied

While our little arms make vain pretense-"

Outside of the door there was a large crash, and I scurried out of my little chair, peeking out of the little crack in the door way, making sure not to be seen.

What I saw was the boy who came in, slung over another mini pillar wearing the expression of someone who ran over a puppy, his hand still reaching down.

Under his hand were broken, wondrous green-blue looking shards of what may have been a vase or something.

Raising an eyebrow, I watched curiously as the boy leaned over weird pedestal like thing-y, looking down at the ruins of whatever it was that once was portrayed over that pedestal.

"Ah! Too bad, the shards looked really pretty." I said, quietly in fear that someone would hear me.

At that moment, the tall ginger haired twins stood up. _They heard me!_

Looking in my direction. Covering my mouth with my hand, I backed away from the door, though the tall people only walked towards the door which I stood behind.

Closer. Closer, until they stopped. They then turned, and headed for the scene of the broken shards.

"Thank god." I sighed in relief, a hand over my fluttering chest. I had a feeling that it would be bad if anyone saw me spying. I continued to watch through her little crack in the doorway, leaning onto the door, for some reason amused by the people outside.

"Ah~" whined one of the twins, both of which were leaning over the boy and looked at the blue remains of whatever it had been. "The Renaissance vase that was to be featured in the school auction."

Despite his whining tone, his monotone voice made it seem as though he didn't really care.

"Now you've done it." said the other, sounding just as monotone as his brother. "We were going to start the bidding at 8 million yen for that!"

The tussled up boy seemed to twitch for a moment, then seemed to realize the depth of the situation.

"8 MILLION YEN?" shouted the boy. His head sunk down and his hand flew upwards and his fingers started moving, as though he were calculating something. "How many thousand yen is that? How many thousands are in 8 million?"

He slowly came back up from the pillar and looked at the twins.

"Um, can I pay you back?" he asked nervously, a slight stutter in his voice. I tried to understand the gravity of the situation from a commoner's point of view, but found it somewhat difficult, never having been a commoner myself. 8 million yen...is it really a lot?

The twins shrugged, their baby blue blazers crumpling with the movement.

"Could you even?" said the twins, while the girl behind the door-me-found the comment somewhat offending, though was somehow reminded of Alice, who I always found sort of rude, also. "You can't even afford the designated uniform."

The boy twitched, his back jumping to face the pillar so fast that I was reminded of someone who did not want their back to be exposed to the enemy, for example-and I don't know why this came to mind-a Bengal tiger.

"What is that grubby outfit, anyway?" Taking this opportunity to look at my own clothing, I realized that my outfit-loose blue jeans and a loose black t-shirt-was not all that different from that of the commoner boy's. It wasn't as 'grubby' but...

"What will it be, Tamaki?" I twitched and looked up, shocked at the new voice. It was a rather cool looking boy with somewhat clean cut black hair and dark, mysterious eyes behind glasses.

"Have you ever heard the saying Fujioka-ku-"

"AHH!" shouted the person who was no longer behind the door-me-having accidentally put all of my weight on said object and fell out onto my hands. "Ouch, that hurt."

It didn't really hurt, but I had always liked to say that when I fell. Somewhat embarrassed, I used my short, boyishly cut brown hair as a shield for my eyes, despite them being behind sun glasses, and hid, hoping-despite knowing how stupid-that the people around hadn't seen me and they would all go away and this would all be a huge dream.

"Ah," said one of the twins, the monotone voice remaining.

"It looks like we have a stow away, captain." said the other, a slight hint of amusement in their tone.

"Hn~" said the voice that I had interrupted, he sounded slightly amused. There were a couple of footsteps. I looked up from behind the shroud that was my bangs and saw a small boy holding a pink bunny who looked like an elementary school kid. His blond hair was tilted slightly, as was his head and his caramel brown eyes were staring at me curiously. I thought he was the younger brother of the taller blond boy with blue eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, a slight worried frown on his childish face. He probably was an elementary school kid, I judged by his voice and height.

I grunted, saying that I was and stared at his outstretched hand for a moment before looking at his smiling face. Deciding that he was probably the most trustworthy person I had ever seen, I took his hand and stood up, with little to no difficulty. He was surprisingly strong for someone his age.

He waited until I stood up and straightened my clothes before saying,

"Hey, what's your name?" I blinked in surprise before clearing my throat, which hadn't been used the entire day to another human being, mother having been handling my business and not giving time a chance to speak.

"Ishiguro Suzuki." I said, rubbing my eyes with my right pointer finger and yawning.

I looked down at the small boy who was still smiling at me brightly.

"It's nice to meet you, Suki-chan!"

'Suki-chan?' I wondered, before my gaze turned curious. I stared at him in silence for a couple of moments, before getting over the shock and deciding exactly what to say.

"How...did you know what my family calls me?" I asked, looking down at him with one eyebrow raised. I then realized that there were still other people looking at me.

I looked around and saw that the taller blond haired was grinning at me in amusement-which was quite annoying enough without the twins also grinning somewhat evilly-the cool looking boy with black hair and glasses was simply staring at me-the glare in his glasses was somewhat frightening-and that the extremely tall and stoic looking one had disappeared at one point.

I looked back and the elementary kid in front of me and exclaimed, ("Bah!") taken a back. The stoic looking one had somehow evaporated behind him.

Getting out of my protective stance, I tried to get back my original cool composure. I did it too quick though, I'm pretty sure it looked lame.

"You." said the tall blond one in the chair, motioning for someone to stand next to the messy brown haired commoner. I hoped to god it wasn't me, but knew I had to ask anyway.

"Me?" He nodded, with a small sound that was something like a breathy grunt. I rolled my eyes before joining the commoner in his spot, not too close to make him uncomfortable, because I knew that I had a tendency to do that to some people, for some reason.

"Now as I was saying," he said, crossing his thin looking legs in one swift motion, and I thought I could sense some sort of impatience in his voice; not wanting to be interrupted again. "Have you ever heard the saying, Fujioka-kun _and_ Ishiguro-kun?"

He suddenly pointed at us and I wondered if this 'saying' would be as scary and sadistic as he looked at the moment. I sent Fujioka-kun a quick glance, trying to see if he knew what was up but he was still a nervous wreck, and seemed to be frozen in place. He was probably thinking the same as me, though.

"When in Rome, do as the Romans do!" I snorted, then hid it as a cough. What the hell did that have to do with the current situation! I nearly said this, but tried to hold it in at the moment.

He seemed to be referring to Fujioka-kun. "And you," he said, pointing to me. "Ease dropping is very rude, and you dropped the roses inside of our club's changing room. It is not nice to break other's things." I looked back at the room that I had recently been in, and there was spilled water and silky red rose petals on the floor, and most likely a dropped pretty, clear vase with roses still in it on the other side. "If you have no money, then pay it with your bodies."

I gulped, the comment scaring something deep inside me that I ignored. It just sounded like a very wrong comment...

"Starting today," he said, something about him darkening. "you are the Host Club's dogs!"

My eye lid, eye brow, upper lip and just about everything on me that could twitch, did.

"D-d-d-dog?" I exclaimed, after my joint prisoner had fainted. "Wait a minute! This is a host club?" Shortly after he fainted, it had apparently become my job to drag him to a couch and wait for him to wake up. It didn't take very long for Fujioka-kun to eventually stir awake and ask me what had happened.

"You fainted," I said drowsily, stretching my arms behind my back. He then sat up straight, very hastily.

"How did I get to this couch?" he asked after looking around his surroundings. I sighed.

"The host club people said that 'as fellow partners in crime, it was my duty to carry you back here' or something like that." He looked at me and a beautiful smile spread across his fair skinned face.

"Thank you." he said, and I turned away, feeling my face heat up somewhat. I tried to hold back a smile, knowing that I was all awesome and humble at the moment.

"Eh," I said, trying to sound as though I didn't care. "It's no prob. You weren't that heavy anywa-"

"Oi, dogs!" said the twins. "It's time to fetch!"


	2. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum

**New at school**

I don't own Ouran High school host club. I'm really sick right now, so I haven't really had a chance to right-I mean write! See, that's how sick I am.

Chapter 2-Tweedledee and Tweedledum

**Recap-**_"The host club people said that 'as fellow partners in crime, it was my duty to carry you back here' or something like that." He looked at me and a beautiful smile spread across his fair skinned face._

"_Thank you." he said, and I turned away, feeling my face heat up somewhat. I tried to hold back a smile, knowing that I was all awesome and humble at the moment._

"_Eh," I said, trying to sound as though I didn't care. "It's no prob. You weren't that heavy anywa-"_

"_Oi, dogs!" said the twins. "It's time to fetch!"_

I glared at the twins, for having totally sabotaging my cool, selfless monologue. But then I remembered that they were technically my masters or employers-or something of that nature-and sighed.

"So what do we have to 'fetch'?" I asked dryly, looking at them much of the same way. They smirked.

"Coffee," they said, but now that I listened closer, one's voice was somewhat deeper, I noticed. I stared at them curiously. "Oi, Haruhi's going to leave you behind."

I stared at them, wondering who this 'Haruhi' was, and then looked behind me, realizing that it was Fujioka-kun.

"Ah!" I shouted, before looking back to them and uttering a quick thanks before sprinting off to Haruhi's direction. It took a while before we left the building, it being so large and all. It was rather quiet also. We walked through the streets for a bit, me following Haruhi, not knowing at all where to go in this city. After walking for a while, I realized that we were in a commoner's area.

"Whoa," I said. "I've never been to _this_ part of the city before." I looked around, waiting for a response from Haruhi. The place was not as bad as my older sister made it seem. It was not at all dirty or packed with loud people and old cars, like she said. It was rather deserted and only had a couple of cars if any, and next to none in people.

"It's totally not what I thought it would be like, eh Haruhi? _Haruhi_?" I looked around and realized that Haruhi was a couple of blocks away and going into a store. I sprinted over to him and quickly opened the door with a tiny chime of the bell. I looked around and found that Haruhi was looking at some strange boxes with brown grainy stuff in it in clumps. I ran over to him and saw that he was comparing them.

"Hm." he muttered. "This one has better taste quality...but this one is cheaper." I looked around and realized that we were in a commoner's store. It was rather small, with only me and Haruhi in there and with isles and rows of different goods stacked together neatly. I decided to look at the weird thing-y with Haruhi.

"What's that?" I asked, and he looked up to me. I thought I could see a sort of brown glint behind his glasses for a moment before they returned to their thick glare.

"Coffee." He explained shortly. I nodded.

"Perhaps taste would be better." I said. "They probably wouldn't accept anything less." He nodded.

"Ah." he went to the clerk-a tired looking old man with thinning white hair who had been stroking their thick beard previously-and put the instant coffee containers and other things that I didn't pay attention to up onto the counter. "How much is it, Mr. Yokada?"

I looked at Haruhi for a moment, then the clerk who seemed to know Haruhi also.

"Eh...I'll give you a discount this time, Haruhi-Chan, if you tell your dad I said hi."

"Ah," he said monotonously, but I thought I sensed a sort of friendliness in his voi-wait. Haruhi...Chan? Is Haruhi a gir...nah! That couldn't be, because the other people in the host club would have noticed it too, wouldn't they?

The old man looked at me suddenly, then Haruhi.

"A new friend of your's, Haruhi?" he asked, a huge grin on his face. Haruhi nodded.

"Yeah...sort of." He smiled, then began digging in his pocket. He pulled out a couple of coins and put it onto the counter. "Here you go."

The old man's grin widened. He picked up the coins in his hand and pushed a button on the register which thrust out the drawer which contained the money. He looked at his hand for a money, sorted it out, then put it into the register.

Haruhi picked up the instant coffees from the counter, into a bag and motioned for me to follow him out. While we were by the door, he turned his head back to the old man and said,

"Thanks Mr. Yokada!" before turning back and heading to the door. I walked with him for a moment before turning back, forgetting to say my thanks to Mr. Yokada.

I ran back to the desk and said so, smiling.

"Make sure to take care of Haruhi, ne?" he said, grinning down at me. I looked at him, confused. "I've known her since she was a little girl,"...What? "and believe me, she doesn't know how from left to right when it comes to herself, you see?" I nodded, and in monotone-despite being slightly honored with this task, said okay, still slightly surprised by the news.

Haruhi's a what?

~New at school~

When we got back to the host club after a long silence, me still contemplating the idea that Haruhi was a girl, we were greeted by the rudest thing I had ever heard next to me being a dog.

"Oh, speak of the devils. Thanks for shopping for us, little piglets." he said, waving to us and smiling like he had said nothing strange. Pig? What the hell? "Did you get everything bought all right?"

What the hell! Of course we got everything bought all right! We're not stupid!

"P-pig?" Haruhi voiced from beside me. I glanced at her to see that her eyebrow was twitching. It felt weird, to suddenly think of her as a girl, whom I had only just recently thought of as a boy. But now that I looked at her, she certainly possessed some feminine qualities, despite the messy hair, hunched figure and flat chest. Her skin was nice too.

By the time I had escaped from my somewhat hilarious thinking, Haruhi had walked over to the blond guy with violet-blue eyes and was showing him the delicious but more expensive coffee.

"So, what's this, then?" he asked, studying the instant coffee as though it were some kind of strange artifact.

"Just what it looks like." said Haruhi, as though it were obvious. "It's coffee."

"I've never seen this name brand." said the blond guy. I walked over to survey it also, not at all knowing what they were talking about. He glanced back at me. "What do you think, piglet two?"

My eye twitched, but I only closed my eyes and shrugged, very thankful for my sunglasses.

"I dunno. I don't really drink coffee." I answered coolly, trying to keep up my distant exterior. He went back to staring at coffee curiously, as did I. I didn't know why but I couldn't help but somehow be mystified by it, despite carrying it minutes ago.

"Is this the kind that's already ground?" asked the blond guy, whose conversations and girl's I'd been listening to well enough to know that his name was Tamaki.

"No," said Haruhi, who I now looked at and realized that she looked quite out of place among the yellow bell dresses and blue blazer/ black pants, with her messy brown hair, crumpled purple sweater and paper bag. "It's instant."

I abandoned my earlier thoughts and replaced it with a new one.

"Instant?" asked everyone in almost unison, including me.

"Oh," said Tamaki in in great interest. He was standing now. "commoners' coffee, where you only have to add hot water, right?" I looked up and, in my surprise, notice that a crowd was forming on the other side of the couches.

"Ooh, I've heard of this." said one of the girls on the other couch, her hair was extremely wavy.

"So it's true about poor people not having any free time, so they can't even grin their own beans, huh?" All of the girls around her nodded in agreement.

"Whoa, I never knew about this before!" I said.

"Commoners have their wisdom." said the cool looking boy of the crowd that had wound together around me.

"It says that 100 g costs 300 yen." said the twin with the deeper voice.

"That's an incredible price drop." said the higher voiced twin. I nodded in agreement.

"I'll go buy something else." said Haruhi, bruising my laziness which did not want me to get up. "Excuse me for not getting expensive beans." I twitched, not wanting to get up and go back to the commoners store, having already had my commoner lesson for the day. Besides, didn't she already get the expensive beans?

"No, wait." said Tamaki, putting a hand up to silence Haruhi. Every one gasped and I looked at the cool one who backed up for some reason. What did he know that I didn't know? Tamaki stood up. "I'll drink this." he said, sounding like an hero who was bravely heading off to fight the Jabberwocky.

However, not wanting to be the stick in the mud, I also pretended to be amazed. In fact...

"I will too!" I said, thumping my chest and standing up straight.

"We will drink this alright." said Tamaki, holding up the coffee and my wrist like a hero. I glanced at the twins, both who were on opposite sides of the couch and impossible to look at at once who were clapping with their mouths wide open. I was positive that they were faking being impressed.

He then raised his hand, as though to stop the clapping. More and more was he reminding me of one of those princes from fairy tales...except all self obsessed and such.

"All right, Haruhi," said Tamaki after a moment or two. "come over here and make this commoners' coffee."

I walked next to him as he glided towards an already set up table which I had long before set down the instant coffee containers in a neat little row.

Some of the girls were muttering worriedly to each other, and I might have wanted to also if I knew them a little better. I had often heard of coffee but never given it more than a second glance.

"Hm!" said Tamaki brightly, and I looked up at him. "I hope that this 'instant commoner's coffee' tastes good!" he said, stretching out his arms as though he were announcing some sort of competition.

"It should be," I said, realizing that this was the second time that I had spoken to him. "Haruhi-kun said that he bought the tasty kind." I spoke with more confidence than I actually had.

"Haruhi!" said Tamaki loudly. I looked at Haruhi, who had seemed to have been talking to some red haired chick that Tamaki had been 'entertaining' earlier.

Haruhi soon slouched over to where we stood and walked to where I had set up the fancy tea cups. Using the container, she poured a bit of the coffee beans into the spoon for each cup, then came back another round to fill the cups with steaming water from at thin tea pot.

With his finger poised thoughtfully beneath his chin (for some sort of dramatic effect, I suppose) he said; "Let the tasting begin!" in that same calm, princely like manner.

Meanwhile, four girls who picked up the small tea cups of instant coffee started expressing their fears while I stared at my cup doubtfully. Why wasn't Tamaki picking up his cup?

"What if you drank it from my mouth?" I heard him say to a girl who exposed that her might have yelled at her if she drank the instant coffee. Ew... I then looked and saw that she was partially lifted from the ground, one leg still on the ground(the other lifted high for some reason) and her hands on the chest.

"I-I'll drink it." she said shyly while other girls screeched and squealed. It was apparently a heart racing moment for them. I thanked god that I had my sun glasses to roll my eyes under and my baseball cap to tug down when I started to twitch a little. I picked up a coffee cup that had been in front of me without my notice and slowly, slowly picked it up to mouth and blew out a little bit of the steam.

And then I sipped it, realizing that it was hot but delicious, like hot cocoa.

However the relaxing coffee time did not last long because very soon we were sent to serve instant coffee to the customers. A couple of times, while carrying our trays, I saw some pretty interesting things.

Like when I walked over to the two ginger haired twins who were entertaining a girl each. I thought about this for a moment and realized that I wouldn't want to be two against one in people either. Especially twins, who had that whole twin telepathy going on.

The one with the deeper voice was laughing and the other was looking at him shyly.

"So, then he had this terrible dream, and when he bolted up from it..."

"Hikaru!" said the other, gently and soundlessly slamming his fists across the table. "Not that story." I now knew that the deep voiced one was Hikaru. I wondered what the other's name was and was curious to know the rest of the story. Damn light voice one...

"You're awful," he said, receding back into his chair, his hand was on his lip. "telling that story in front of others..." The light voiced one turned his head and let a few tears spill out. Sensitive much...

"Kaoru..." said Hikaru, his eyes widening as he realized what he had done. Now to think of it...insensitive much, not to think of his own twins feelings and how he may have reacted! He didn't even think of how it may have embarrassed him. I think the lighter voiced one was gaining more points with the girls.

The girls went closer together, and I was faintly aware that my mouth was slightly open. I was much more interested in the twins, one of which-I think it was Hikaru-pulled up the other's face-I was pretty sure it was Kaoru's-and with soul and no doubt brotherly love, apologized. It was strangely dramatic and pretty and made me blush at the same time.

"You were just so cute when it happened, I couldn't help myself." I sniffled. Why couldn't straight guys be like that?

"Hikaru..."

The girls squealed, snapping me out of whatever that was and yelled, "Kyaa! What beautiful brotherly love!" I'm pretty sure that the twins had won over the girls.

I walked over to the girls and asked if they wanted coffee as politely as I could, a kind smile that I had learned while entertaining guest from father's business and he was doing something else on my face.

"Y-yes." said a girl politely, a slight tremor in her voice and her dark blue eyes closed. I frowned.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, and the twins looked at the girl too, probably wondering the same as me.

The other girl, who had long brown hair and brown eyes, looked over too.

"Um...it's nothing but...your glasses and your hat are kind of scaring me." I raised an eyebrow, wondering how something like that could scare someone. Then I remembered that I was dressed in commoner's clothes, which might have scared me if someone like that was waiting on me.

I sighed and pulled off my baseball cap, which I had put on since I was having a bad hair day and wanted to make a good impression on the school-though I suppose it didn't work. I was sure that my light brown hair popped out and it looked incredibly frizzy and messy.

I then slipped off my black sun glasses which I had been wearing for no reason at all.

"Is this okay then?" I asked towards the girl, out of common courtesy. To tell the truth I couldn't give a damn whether it looked 'okay' or not.

I think she had a fever or something, 'cause her face was red, and it was infectious because so was the face of the girl next to her. I glanced at the twins who were smirking, their eyes half open. They then stood up and slid their arms over my shoulders.

"Mah," said the one with the deeper voice while they looked at me.

"Who knew." said the one with the lighter voice, shrugging.

They then looked at each other, I saw as I looked up, and exchanged significant looks.

"We have to report to Tono." they both said as they stampeded off, their dust rising from behind them.

"O~kay..." I said. "What was that about?" I looked down at the girls. "Uh...is it okay if I sit down? I don't know when they'll be back." Truth was, my legs were killing me from waiting the tables and the tray was making my back hurt.

They nodded, getting close to each other like they had earlier.

"I'm sorry, I'm late." said a high voice who I recognized as the person who had asked if I was alright earlier. I looked back and saw that it was the cute little blond boy on the back of the tall one with somewhat tanned skin and black hair.

"Honey-kun! Mori-kun!" Honey and Mori, I tried to remember, knowing that I would have to use their names later on. Honey is the sweet topping that the maids used on my oatmeal and he's sweet...and Mori is a sword and he's...steely like a sword!

"We've been waiting this whole time for you!" said another girl. I turned back to the girls in front of me and grinned.

"What now?" I asked, my head tilted and one of the pleasant smiles that mom and dad had taught me on my face.

"W-well..." said the girl with short black hair that went to the back of her neck and dark blue eyes. "You could try to host in place of them...uh...what's your name?" she finished shyly.

"H-host?" I exclaimed, caught totally by surprise. "A-and my names Ishiguro Suzuki." I was not a host...I was certain of that when I woke up this morning but now...I'M SO CONFUSED! And I had no idea how to host! I had only seen Hikaru and Kaoru do it for five seconds and there's no way that I'm doing _that _with anyone that I barely know.

I tried to remember how Tamaki did it and remembered all that 'what sort of music do you like' 'that one tune that reminds me of you' sort of crap that I had heard when we walked in. I wasn't gonna do that either...too corny. Where the hell were Hikaru and...Kaoru... That's it!

"Uh..." I decided to go with the truth and mix it up a bit. "But, I don't know how to host." I whined, using the frustrated little kid technique that dad had taught me.

I looked up at them, somewhat teary eyed.

"I...just know that I can't. I'm not a professional like everyone else here. I know that I can never be that good of a host." It was where I insisted that I couldn't do something and then got so frustrated that I cried. All I had to do was pretend that I hadn't gotten my way.

"No!" Pretending to be surprised, I looked up at the girl who said it, which was the wavy brown haired girl with the same chestnut brown eyes. "You have to have more confidence in yourself!"

The girl nodded next to her with a strong "Hn!"

I smiled at them, using on of those non-confident smiles and put up my fist in a weak power stance.

"All right! I'll do my best!" I said in a calm but confident voice with one of those calm, closed eyed smiles on my face. I had decided to base myself on Sakamoto Akira from Princess Princess. All calm and unsure of myself.

"Do your best, Suzuki-kun!" they said, raising their fists up high in the air, looking rather unsure about it. I chuckled. Despite the fact that I shouldn't have, I thought it was pretty cute.

"Fight on, Suzuki-kun!"

"Please," I said, smiling with my eyes still a little teary. "Call me Suzu-kun. Suzuki makes me feel like a girl."

Apparently, the twins chose that moment to return with Tamaki who looked me over. Usually, if somebody was surveying me, I might have kicked them where the sun don't shine all the way to the moon, but he probably didn't know it was my pet peeve and I was starting to get used to weird stuff here...it was weird.

"Ah, you were right, Hikaru, Kaoru. He _does _seem like host material." he said after what looked like deep thought, his hand under his chin. He glanced at the girls. Wait...host?

"Ne, how did you like spending time with our Piglet #2." he asked, tilting his head with what I suppose was a charming smile, his elbow holding himself up with support of the purple couch.

"Suzu-kun?" she asked, her eyes wide as though wondering whether that was my name or not. "Mm. He was really nice. I just wanted to cheer him on a lot!" she smiled at him, I saw from my side angle.

"Hm...is that so?" he grinned, his eyes closed, and his violet blue eye wandered over to meet my questioning gaze. I sat back in my chair pleasantly and crossed my legs in a polite manner and reached across to the table to grab the handle of my tea/coffee cup and shakily pressed it to my lips and sipped.

Just as quick as I sipped it, I pressed it down onto the table with little to no force, making sure that there was no unnecessary clatter. I tried to make my hand stop shaking by shoving it into my pocket and taking a deep breath. I glanced at him and saw, with relief, that he was now entertaining the girls.

I wondered why he did this. Wouldn't that be adding onto his work? But then I decided not to punch a kiss horse in the mouth-or was it kiss a punch horse in the mouth? Or maybe it was look a gift horse in the mouth...maybe it was the first one..? American phrases are strange. I concluded while taking another soft sip of my coffee.

It really is good. It was strange actually. It wasn't great and yet...addicting. Very strange indeed. Maybe as strange as a magical horse that kisses people. Then I realized something even weirder.

"Tamaki-san," I said, calling his attention.

"Please," he said in a delicate steps in my direction, then leaning down to look at me. "call me Tamaki."

I blinked.

"'Kay. Whatever, Tamaki-san." He sat down on the ground in facing away from me, in the fetal position. "Uh, yeah. Why am I here if I don't go to this school?" He looked up at me, recognizing my point for what it was.

"Ah..." he looked around the room, as though searching. "Kyouya!" he called, still sitting, his arms waving around wildly. Very soon, Kyouya-san-I gotta remember that-very calmly walked over, and stared at Tamaki-san through his glaring glasses.

"Hn?" he asked inquisitively.

"Why is Piglet number two here when he doesn't go to school here?" he asked curiously, his voice containing a very silly childishness.

"Hm," said Kyouya, a slight smile on his face as he adjusted his glasses. "Ishiguro Suzuki, second in line for the Ishiguro fashion company, a branch of the Violet company and son of the famous model, Ishiguro Amita, formerly Dokita Amita, and of Ishiguro Hokita. He will be entering Ouran Academy, tomorrow." He smiled and closed the notebook he had pulled out of somewhere.

I backed away from it, it having looked a lot like a Death Note. I wondered if Kyouya had Shinigami eyes, and that was how he knew people's names. I had seen him do it a couple of times earlier, without the people giving him their names. It was scary.

I looked back at Haruhi and saw that she looked...well, I don't know how she looked. Pissed, I guess? It was from the direction that Tamaki and Kyouya came from.

"Oh, right!" I heard Tamaki say, while turned back to him, while clapping his hands together. "I have a piglet to teach!" He ran back over to Haruhi, past her and into the main hallway where I had first arrived and sat in the chair, which was now gone.

Bored, I decided to follow. Then I remembered the girls.

"Ah, sorry. Hosting is done for now, right? The originals are here." They nodded, smiling. It was sort of creepy. They did it in sync.

"Okay then," I gave a weak wave. "See ya' princesses, Hikaru-san, Kaoru-san." I nodded at them, and for some reason they narrowed their eyes.

"Bye, Suzu-kun!" said one of the girls, and the other one echoed her.

"Bye, Piglet #2." said the twins, in synch, waving very weakly at me as I walked backwards for a moment. I decided to ignore them and cursed inwardly when I forgot where I was going. By the time I remembered what it was that I was going for, the twins were already there, with me behind them and Hikaru started saying something.

"...he hasn't even passed the first, most basic visual test. Now, with someone of his type,even if you take of his glasses, his eyes just look that much smaller." he said, while I saw Kaoru's arm on the Haruhi's head and Hikaru walked over to the front of Haruhi and took off her glasses. His eyes looked really wide when he saw what he did, so I pushed him and Kaoru to the side to see Haruhi's face.

I couldn't help but gasp and smile so wide that my cheeks started to hurt. Oh my gosh Haruhi is so adorable!

"I lost my contact the day of the school's opening ceremony." said Haruhi, the adorable one, waving her hands. I think she wanted us to go away but I couldn't stop staring at her, who looked like an adorable boy. But then I found myself get shoved aside, via Tamaki-sempai moving me and the twins aside.

He looked shocked as well, the turned his head down quite dramatically. What the hell, I thought.

Then he snapped. Not like he went crazy, but with his fingers.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" he ordered, and they gathered behind him obediently.

"Yes, sir!" they said, and I looked back at them. They were saluting to him, navy style.

And then, all of a sudden my arm was grabbed and I was dragged into the curtain filled room that I had been in earlier and where I broke the vase and roses and eavesdropped.

Then I was suddenly in a room in the blink of an eye, a blue blazer and black pants on a hanger in my arms.

"How...did this happen...?" I stared at it before deciding that I had to change, and heard a commotion in the room next to mine.

"Here! Change into this!"

"What? What!" Oh, I could see why Haruhi was not okay with this. I would probably had punched the twins out or something.

"Don't ask any questions!" That didn't sound creepy at all. For a moment, I saw their ginger or red hair over the curtains. Damn, they can jump high. I'll give them that.

"No way!" I continued to hear signs of struggle. "All right, I'll change, but you two have to get out!"

"Whoa-oa-oa-oa..."I wondered if they knew he was a girl by how girlish her voice sounded when saying this. Or that she really minded when someone was in the same room as her when changing.

"Same goes for here!" I called from behind my curtain when I finally got undressed, except for my underwear and whatnot. After I finished changing, I got out and realized that everyone was out there and staring at me now. It was embarrassing. But I was thankful.

My mom didn't have to buy me the uniform now.

"I'm done." I announced lamely, straightening out my blue blazer. It was quite nice an straightened out my back a little.

"Wah! You look so nice!" said Hunny-sempai, and I grinned at him a little.

"Uh...thanks..."

"A lot like a girl!"

"That was a bit much, Tamaki-san."

"Um, sempai?" asked Haruhi's voice behind a curtain. I looked behind me and saw a small sign that said 'Changing' taped on her curtain.

"Oh, are you done changing?" asked Tamaki, who's voice had turned back to manly after his little outburst about me looking like a girl. The curtain swooshed open and there I saw Haruhi, the absolutely adorable. In a boy's uniform.

"I can really keep this uniform?" she asked, almost shyly. Well, not really.

"How adorable!" cried Tamaki-san, who was actually crying, with his hands around his face like a little girl or something who saw their idol suddenly. "You look almost like a girl, don't you?"

Seriously, can't think of anything original? He already used that one on me.

"Haru-Chan, how cute!" said Hunny-sempai, while I thought the exact same.

"If that's how you really look," started Hikaru.

"You should have said so sooner." finished Kaoru. I realized that they sounded really rude, still like Alice. There were more outbursts like that and Tamaki said some crap about having already knowing that this would happen. I knew this was a lie because of how surprised he looked when he saw Haruhi all cute and stuff.

"The errand boy," he pointed at Haruhi, then me. "and little piglet number two have graduated! Starting today, you two are official members of the host club! I will train you two to be first class hosts. If you can get 100 guests to request you two, we will forgive your 800 million-yen debt and perhaps you 200 million-yen debt and eavesdropping charge.

"A host?" asked Haruhi, while I realized something.

"But wait, I can pay you off," I said, pointing to myself. My family was quite wealthy, and I don't think they would mind.

"Yes, that is true, but," the black haired one, Kyouya, pushed up his glasses and grinned. "we could always call the police for breaking and entering, since you do not yet go to this school and do not own this room in anyway." My eyes bulged out of my head.

"R-really?" I asked, my mouth was sagging a little. He nodded. I sighed, feeling like marching to my grave if I ever got arrested.


	3. The Red Queen

New at School

Rana-I am very sorry that this didn't come out sooner but it takes me a while to write for Ouran and I also have my Prince of tennis stories to work with and keeping an over the summer relationship with all of my friends and summer homework and watching anime with my mom(we don't hang out much anymore so watching Avatar is kind of important to us.) Whoa...sorry, I needed to vent a little... Also, if you want to see an image of Suzuki just go to my profile and use the link. Oh, right, I don't own Ouran H.S.H.C., Alice in Wonderland, or Death Note. Just Suzuki and Shigure.

Chapter 3- The Red queen

I sat in front of a couple of girls at one of the many brown tables, this one had a vase decorating it, making it look less plain. It was also adorned with many virgin white tea cups, also decorated with roses and a purple ribbon pattern on top. It appeared to be a matching tea set, as the tea pot had a similar design. Still, I probably should have been paying more attention to my customers than my cup.

"I'm sorry I haven't been paying much attention to you, princesses," I pulled out one of my many charming smiles. "and I hope you forgive me for saying this-having only known you for a short amount of time-but the beauty of these expensive tea cups are like dirt in with comparison with _you_."

I got bored of being shy so I've taken more of a Tamaki style. He probably won't mind.

"Oh...Suzuki-kun," said one of the girls, blushing. Was it _that _great of a compliment? It's more cheesy than anything really. "you're so kind." Ew...I hope she doesn't actually like me like that...that would be gross. Why the heck did I take this job? It's like...upsetting the natural order of things...

Oh yeah, the prison threat...Perhaps jail would be worth it. I could always bail myself with my allowance. But what if dad cuts me off? Oh wait, I could say that mom told me to explore and-

"Suzuki-kun?" asked another girl. "You seem...dazed..." she said, looking worried.

"I'm sorry...I just...don't get complimented that often..." I looked off to the side sadly. I'm surprised how naturally that lie came out, because I actually get compliments all the time. My mom and siblings are quite strange... I snapped out of it and looked at them with a bright, grateful smile. "I always want to enjoy the moment while it lasts. Thank you." I think they swooned, and I inwardly smirked.

_'I won. Oh yeah! Who's getting requested! Yeah, that's right! Me!' _

"Really? Then why does it look like you're about to smirk, Ishiguro Suzuki?" My happiness died in an instant. Would the customers see me as a fraud? Would I go to jail? I looked up at the source of the inquiry and smiled and almost cried. It was a rather thin girl with long, dark silvery hair and blank gray eyes. She was my childhood friend, Hamano Shigure and the single heir of Violet industries.

In an instant I stood up and walked over to the person and hugged her. Why didn't I see it before?  
"Shigure-Chan!" I said quietly. "What are you doing here?" I looked at her and saw that she was wearing a yellow bell dress with a white collar and cuffs like all of the other girls. "I didn't know you went to school here."

Why didn't she tell me where she went to school, now that I thought of it.

"It didn't seem necessary. Besides, you never told me that you were a host," she said, a smirk was on her usual blank face.

"You never told me that you were-" Darn it, I couldn't think of anything. "Fine. You win..." I bit my lip.

"Now please stand up," she said, a pleasant smile was on her face. It was fake. I know because I taught her that smile. "This position is rather awkward." I was no longer hugging Shigure and was kneeling down on one knee, right in front of her.

"Oh my gosh!" I yelped, standing up and dusting off my uniform pants.

"Suzuki-kun," I heard a somewhat deep voice say from behind me. In a moment I whipped around and faced whoever it was. It turned out to be...Kyouya, I think his name was, who was holding a digital camera in my direction. "I have a job for you."

"What is it...?" I asked slowly. Ever since the whole 'we might put you into jail' incident, I've made sure to keep some distance with this guy.

"It is necessary for the fund of this club for photos to be taken and made into a 'Host pamphlet,' if you will. I need you to take these pictures," he smiled. For some reason, when I saw his smile all I could see were huge subtitles in front of him saying, 'We may arrest you if you do not do as I say.' I sighed.

"Okay. But this means no pictures of me, yes?" I asked. He nodded, the creepy smile was still in place.

"Yes...but that _may_ be an increase on the number of customers you have to...entertain until you've worked off you're charge." He put the digital camera in my hand. It was cold.

"Okay then, pictures of me too..." I groaned and had no doubt that I sounded miserable.

By then Kyouya had walked away, and I felt so relieved that I may have cried.

"What was that about?" asked Shigure. I had completely forgotten that she was there.

"Ah, nothing. I broke a vase and now I have to work it off." I smiled and shrugged it off.

"Heh~ Is that so?" She gave me another fake smile, and I knew that she didn't believe me. But still, I didn't feel like telling her that I may have been arrested, no matter how cool that would make me look. Wait, wasn't I considering going to jail earlier? How did I forget about that...? "Well," I snapped back to attention when I heard her speak. "I have to be off. I heard that you were here and decided to check this place out."

She picked up a small suitcase-which I have learned was like a backpack at this school-and walked off.

"Bye," I said, waving off to her weakly. Realizing that I still had work to do, I sat back at my table and put the camera in my pocket that was just barely big enough to hold it.

"Hey, Suzuki-kun," said one of the two remaining girls. She was going to ask something, I could feel it. "Who was that girl? How do you know her?"

I grinned, knowing that this would be a good host moment activity.

"Her name is Hamano Shigure. Well...our families are pretty close, since my family business is a pretty large extension of their company. In fact, she was sort of named after her company. Shigure means giving violet and her company name is Violet corp. Anyways, we net when we were about six, but we didn't like each other at all." I sighed, waiting for one of them to ask the big question.

"Why?" asked the other girl.

"Well, a long time ago..." I tried to rephrase the story in my mind so it didn't sound strange. "I sort of..." Thinking of the most embarrassing moment in my life(it wasn't the same moment), I worked up a blush. "went through a girl-ish phase where I tried to be a girl and tried to convince everyone that I was too. I even convinced myself that I liked boys and designer dresses. And I sort of like this boy named Kaisho and when I met Shigure, I found out that she did too. We hated each other until Kaisho moved away, four years later. Then we were friends again." Okay, now it's host time. "I really missed her...I didn't have any friends, so I try to cherish all of my relationships now." I looked at the two girls and saw that they were blushing.

"Uh...um..." one of the girls piped up.

"Yes?" I asked, smiling pleasantly.

"C-could I see a picture of you as a little boy...in a dress...?" WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH HER? ISN'T THAT SORT OF WEIRD?

"Um...me too..." said the other girl. There is something seriously wrong with these girls.

"I...uh..." Shoot! I didn't have one of those pictures! Damn me for being a tomboy! There a crack or a snap sound.

"Haruhi, Piglet! Come here for a minute." I saw what I assumed to be Tamaki's hand over a couch waving me over from across the room. Sighing, I said goodbye to the girls(inwardly thanking Tamaki) and walked over to Tamaki's floating hand, then to the other side of the couch where he was a real person again. Next to him was the red/brown/auburn haired girl that Haruhi was talking to earlier.

"Yes?" asked Haruhi, to my right. I finally noticed how short she was as she went to about my chin. How could I have missed that?

"Say hello," I realized that Tamaki was using some sort of well mannered posed with his hands folded in his lap. He was a weird one, that Tamaki. "This is my regular guest, Princess Ayanokuji." Weird name. Anyway, though I do suppose that it was good to be nice to the children of people who you're parents may soon do business with. Do I smell ulterior motives within the Host club?

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Haruhi, putting on one of the cutest smiles I have ever seen and I attempted to do the same. I keep forgetting that she's a girl, though. It's not that I think she's a boy but I keep thinking that she has no gender or something.

"The same goes for me, Princess Ayanokuji." I did one of those polite bows, despite the fact that I hated her for some reason. I'm not just saying that. In my heart, I really wouldn't care if she just happened to slip on a trap I set up and happened to fall in a nearby trapdoor containing alligators. Or crocodiles. Or lions. Whichever has the sharpest teeth.

But before I realized it, I was ducking for cover from the spinning legs of Haruhi, who was currently screaming and being spun in the arms of Tamaki. I couldn't believe he was older than us.

"That was so cute, Haruhi!" I think I saw that his face was red. "That air of bashfulness was **good, ****good, very good!**" Did he just start speaking English? Now that I looked at it, it could be seen as a young woman being attacked by an older man. And they say I need to be arrested...and he's even chuckling, how scary. That sexual harasser.

"M-mori-sempai! Help!"

"I'm not letting you go." Oh my god, now I'm afraid of Tamaki. I backed away slowly and edged nearer to the table where Mori and Honey were at. But then I fell, somehow, and my chest got hit by something and I couldn't breath. Thank god it only happened for a moment...but ow...

"Sorry." I heard someone say-or grunt-in a deep voice.

"Ow!" I moaned, rubbing the part on my chest? No, it's my ribs, that got hit. I looked and saw that it was Mori, who was now saving Haruhi from Tamaki, who done it(1). Tamaki was now on the ground and my ribs felt like they were cracked or something. How has nobody noticed me on the ground yet...? Well, Mori did-even though he stepped on me-and that's something, right?

After staring at the roof for sometime, I saw Kyouya come into my line of vision.

"I'll take you to the nurses room," he said with that scary smile, holding out his hand to me.

"T-thanks," I reached my hand and he pulled me up. He wasn't as strong as Honey. As we went to walk out of the room, I saw that that Ayano-whatever person wasn't there. Weird.

The walk over to the nurse's office was pretty quiet and also very awkward. I had to look almost in all directions to not get bored.

Eventually, I looked out of the window where I saw-

"Hey, isn't that Ayano-something throwing..." I squinted my eyes. "someone's bag into the fountain?" I took this opportunity to pull out the digital camera out of my pants pocket, use the zoom feature and take some blackmail shots of that Ayano-whatever person.

"Ah, good work...piglet #2," he patted my head like I was a real pig. I wanted to snap at him and rip his hand off but he's an important client of my dad's company, so instead I sighed.

"Oink oink," I said, smirking as I took a couple of more shot with my other arm still rapped around my inflamed torso. It made it feel a little better. But still, revenge was sweet. I don't think she did anything to me, but I just don't like her. That probably sounds kind of shallow...

Oh well. By the time that I had finished taking pictures the girl was walking away and Kyouya resumed taking me to the nurse's room. We passed by a couple of people, who stared at us. What the heck?

After a while, we reached the nurses office door and he bid me a very short goodbye before heading back to the host club, my camera now in his pocket.

Breathing in, I stared at the large door before opening it and looking for any sign of the nurse. There was not one person but instead a curtained off area where a short section was open. I could see that there was no one inside there either.

"Okay then..." I walked inside and looked around the fully lit room which was also pink and had a sort of shiny pinkish-red tiled floor. My stomach lurched and I saw it as a sign from someone up in the sky that I should be lying down, so I went inside the curtained area and closed the curtains. It was a lot dimmer in the small area and a little creepy-N-NOT THAT I WAS SCARED OR ANYTHING, AND IT'S NOT LIKE I'M AFRAID OF GHOSTS AND THE DARK AND I CERTAINLY WASN'T CLAUSTROPHOBIC OR ANYTHING! Oh the heck with it, yes I am...

I lifted up the part of my shirt that covered my chest and stared down at the part where Mori-san stepped on my ribs and-out of curiosity-poked it.

"OWW!" It stung like a large bee sting or . I looked around and noticed a mirror. Walking over to it, I saw that the mark on my ribs was pretty much shoe shaped and there were even little marks where the shoe had those little intersecting lines on the bottom. What were those for anyway? I'd have to ask some shoe making company later on in life when I meet one...

It didn't look like the mark was permanent but it would probably be there for a while. Could I participate in any vigorous activities? Probably not, but my lazy side made me smile.

But for some reason, I focused on my face. The reason I apparently became a host. My skin tone was sort of light but not 'Oh no! The dead has risen!' kind of light. More like the 'Oh gracious, when was the last time that child went outside? Last week?' kind of light. I don't tan very well.

Also, my face was sort of thin which was probably a bonus. My light blue-green eyes were neither big nor little, for a guy. But for a girl I was very...boyish and slightly evil looking. I hated that because my mom always went on and on about how I should try more make up to solve my 'masculine problem' and wearing dresses and all that stuff.

But I shook aways the thought and decided to focus on my medium brown hair. There was a fringe of it in my eyes and some that almost went down to my nose from my forehead. At the moment it was in a loose ponytail with a ton of it loose of said ponytail and tucked behind my ears. At the moment, I was suddenly struck curious.

I reached out behind my head and pulled out the black rubber band. My hair came loose like a bucket of water pouring out-otherwise, not vary gracefully. It was extremely messy and some of my hair was tickling my neck. I looked in the mirror and was disappointed with my appearance. I looked like either a boy or girl, like usual, but with neck length, very messy hair.

My experiment failed so I wrapped up my hair back in it's ponytail and sighed, wondering why I thought anything would be the least bit different. I shook my head before deciding that enough was enough of that dark space and looked out the window. My eyes widened a little when I saw Tamaki and Haruhi playing in the fountain. Then I remembered the bag in the water and smacked my head. Why hadn't I realized that they were searching for her stuff?

After five more minutes of staring at my red stomach, I found some gauze-bandages or whatever those stretchy things that wrap around your body are called and covered up my stomach, ribs and chest while I was at it. There was a feeling in my inflamed gut that I wouldn't want them knowing that I was a girl. Maybe some of them already know though. Sighing once more, I stood up and put on my white button up shirt, then my blue Ouran blazer with the golden Ouran crest on the chest-dang it, I rhymed.

Luckily, I had looked at all of the land marks around when I got to the Host club and left to go here, so I pretty much knew where to go. And like I predicted, I reached the host club in record time(okay, so I have no idea if I got lost a couple of times or not)and walked in to see Kyouya handing Haruhi, who was on the floor and soaking wet, a violet bag you might get at a fancy clothes shop.

"-It's still better than the wet one, though, right?" I looked around and saw the hosts standing around Haruhi, the twins holding tea cups, and Tamaki-san smiling dramatically. As usual, Kyouya was doing the whole Death Note holder position with his notebook held in his armpit with his free hand.

"Thank you very much," said Haruhi, looking into the bag.

While Haruhi slouched over to the curtained area where I had broken the vase holding the roses, I walked over to Kyouya for some reason. I didn't feel like talking to Tamaki-san and the twins.

"What happened?" I asked, jumping up and down to try and meet his gaze at the twins. Damn being five foot four. Damn him for being like eight inches taller than me!

"Let's just say...those photos came in handy," he gave one of those evil smiles without looking at me. Was he talking about the photos of that Ayano-whatever person dumping stuff in the pond? Assuming that he probably was, I smirked.

"Good. I knew we might have needed them." Genuine lies are the best, aren't they?

"Ah, I better get him some towels..." I heard Tamaki say, while I nearly jumped having forgetting that he was standing next to Kyouya.

After hearing some strange yelling noise, the rest of the host club-yes, including me-walked into the changing rooms and saw Haruhi in one of the yellow dresses with Tamaki-san looking like he had seen a ghost. Which was weird because I thought that Haruhi made the dress look a little better.

"Senpai, if you all think of me as a boy, then that's okay with me, too," she said, adjusting her strange little bow thingy on her dress. "My feeling is...that any awareness of being a boy or a girl falls lower than that of being a person." Without realizing it, I had went into a corner-not unlike Tamaki-and sat down with my knees up to my chest.

"Well, don't I feel terrible now..." I muttered. How could I think gender was that important?

"This is quite an interesting development." I could tell that Kyouya was lying.

"It sure is," said the twins in their bored unison. They were lying too. I bet that they all figured it out like I did. Except it took me that one guy to actually say it too figure it out...

"Still, senpai," I looked back and saw her smile brightly. "You were kind of cool earlier," Oh my gosh, she's adorable... I looked back at Tamaki, whose back of the neck was extremely red, so I deducted that the front must've been too.

"Could this possibly be the beginnings of love?" Kyouya...asked to the wall...The hell...?

"You know," Haruhi suddenly took up a thoughtful look. "being a host, and getting fussed over by girls might not be that bad." she turned around and I stood up and joined the group that crowded around Haruhi. I could see that all of the red on Tamaki-san's face was now blue...the hell?

"I know!" Haruhi seemed to have had an important thought. "From now on, I'll start using 'ore.'" Then she smiled and started giggling like this situation wasn't important or weird at all...the hell?

I was five seconds away fro m hitting my head on the wall from all of these strange events today. WHERE THE HELL IS MY MOM?

"AHHAHHHAHHHH~!" From somewhere above us emanated the Tarzan screech and I knew this voice as only one person. "Suzuki! I'm sorrryyyyyyyy!" ...THE HELL?

From a vine on the roof from somewhere out of the music room was my mom. In a cheetah skin and extremely...showy and ripped up dress was my model mother, Ishiguro Dokita.

"I'M HERE TO RESCUE YOU FROM THESE TREAHEROUS MEN, MY FRAGILE LITTLE GIRL, SUZUKI-CHAN!" I looked up to my right at the wrong time and I was grabbed and suddenly in the air. I looked and my green-blue eyes locked onto my mom's bright blue ones.

"Hi mom." I gave a faint smile as she swung out of the music room. "Wait, can you go back. I have to say bye." She looked absolutely disturbed by the thought for a millisecond before taking on a more determined face and swinging back into the host club. "BYE YOU GUYS!" I shouted, waving at them before my mom resumed swinging through the hallways. I was used to this from my mom, nicknamed the queen of drama...


	4. The Walrus, Carpenter and the Oysters

New at School

Rana-I don't own Ouran H.S.H.C., The quote 'Crouching tiger, Hidden dragon', Death Note or Alice in Wonderland. But I do own my characters, and 'Tokyo Peace Mercenaries' and all of the manga that Shigure have, since I made them up. Also, I have an image of most of my characters up in my profile.

Chapter 4- The Walrus, the Carpenter and the Oysters

The car ride to home was rather loud and happy, on account of my mom talking the entire time. In the mean time I just listened and nodded, even when I wasn't being attentive to the conversation. But eventually our rather old driver, Takanoka Suna-Chan, announced that we were approaching the mansion. Looking out of the window at the familiar sight my breath was taken away, despite me having seen the place many times.

At first glance, all you could see was long tree branches that draped down to the ground, like in a swamp. However, after driving farther on the dirt road the leaves began to thin and the image of a large white mansion began to appear between the inconsistent branches. After driving into a seemingly small opening between two spaced out trees, the large mansion came closer until you could see the white columns in front and the Greek style of the house. Except it had three stories. I wasn't sure whether Greek places had three stories or not.

When we arrived at the front of the house we were greeted by the sight of most of my sibling waiting outside of our large cream colored mansion. We had just recently moved here from Britain when my mom and dad broke up and made up for the bazillionth and second time. We moved back here after a couple of years to live with our dad again.

"Hi Suzuki!" six of them chimed in unison.

"We spent about thirty minutes getting that ready," sighed Meguri, the fourth oldest of the family and the smartest despite him being only thirteen as he put his hands on his hips in a rather feminine way. "Laru and Shirohashi kept messing it up." He glared at said people with his reddish brown eyes, shaking his head and his medium brown mop top.

A smaller boy with bright white-gray hair like the moon and rosy cheeks jumped up excitedly while another with medium brown hair and bright blue eyes looked at the ground shyly, his cheeks a slight pink color.

"It was me! But it was so fun, Suki-Chan!" Shirohashi ran up to me, picking up my arms and starting jumping up and down. "I missed you, Suki-Chan!" he smiled again and hugged me. Shirohashi was about nine and went about to my chest in height. I'm pretty sure that that was tall.

Shiro-Chan reminded me of Honey-sempai so much that I almost fan squealed. It made me realize why I thought that Honey-sempai seemed so familiar.

"It's because he's like Shiro-Chan," I muttered.

"What's wrong, Suki-Chan? You look spaced out," asked Laru, his big blue eyes reminding me so much of Haruhi that I had to take my hands back from Shiro-Chan to close my mouth.

"Nothing, Laru, nothing. Don't concern yourself with your big sis-" but I was interrupted once again today in my cool speech, this time by mom grabbing my arm and dragging me inside. Seriously, can't I be cool once today?

I looked back and saw all of my siblings running right behind me and mom as she dragged me into our house and into our large living room. It was large enough to hold black leather couches in a wide circle for my siblings and a fireplace, and still look slightly empty. There were boxes everywhere and the gray walls were very picture-less so I guessed that mom was still decorating.

"So tell me girl!" said my mom joyfully, holding my hands after all of my siblings sat on the couches. "Tell me everything!" I glanced at my siblings who were leaning in on my direction intently.

"About...?" I asked, wanting more information on whatever she was asking. At the moment my mind was sort of blank so I had no idea what to say.

"All of those cute boys you were hanging out with!" she yelled, her hands raised up towards the roof. "I really want to know!"

"Yeah!" agreed one of my siblings. "We wanna know!"

"You can't stay single forever, girl!"

"Yeah!" And after that the agreements become loud and overlapped. I could no longer understand them until Shiro-Chan spoke louder than all of them from the couch across from me and mom.

"No she doesn't! We don't have to hear about it if she doesn't want to tell us!" I wanted to hug Shiro-Chan so bad! He's so cute!

"But you're just gonna hear about it from her later! You just want to get her for yourself!"

"Yeah, that's true," he nodded and smiled. "And that's because I'm the most trustworthy, and her favorite!" There was a loud gasp at this. I don't really understand why but there's some kind of sibling rivalry going on with them. They're always fighting about the affections of the two oldest siblings: Me and my older sister who's off in college, Riko-Chan.

However, as she is off in college it is now me in the line of fire, all alone to defend myself. I didn't dare to stop these fights though, even if I didn't fully understand why.

"Anyway!" interrupted my mother loudly. "How was it with the cute boys?" I understood her strategy. Yell and bring back the point when everybody was upset so that no one would remember what the fight was about and then go in for the prise. It's like Crouching Mama, Hidden ambition in here! I'm not cool enough to say that...

I sighed and decided that they weren't going to let this go.

"I dunno...fun, I guess. They were all really different...though I did do some stuff that I didn't wanna do..." I sighed again and watched as Nikoshi, who looked like my clone came up and whispered in my ear. "Oh my gosh no you sicko! That's totally not it! Go back to your seat!" I yelled, blushing heavily and wondering where my little sister learned about the things she said. "No more _'Tokyo Peace Mercenaries'_ for you!"

She groaned.

Tokyo Peace Mercenaries is a cop show that deals with the police and some pretty...inappropriate topics; Usually, we would never watch it but my little sister Mikako(an actor at 14) was offered a job on it for a season and we had to watch it.

"Anyway," I continued, albeit reluctantly and slowly wishing that my couch would come to life, murder me, eat me and then send me to some better place... "They were all really nice and and I think that they really like me too..." I trailed off and sunk into my seat, once again using my unruly bangs as a curtain. Seriously, I need a haircut...if I wanna be a host... "Oh, right!" I smacked my fist into my hand and laughed. How could I have forgotten the biggest part of the story?  
"What are you laughing so hard about, Suki-Chan?" asked one of my siblings, I didn't catch nor really care who it was.

"Sorry, I forgot something really important..." I said apologetically, rubbing the back of my head. Though most people already know I really am an idiot...really...

"Is it why you're wearing the boy's school uniform even though we(1) aren't going into Ouran academy yet?" asked the youngest and cutest, Miwa. She was also a lot lot Honey-senpai with her big brown eyes and brown hair. There was a reason for this; she wasn't my dad's child.

"Yeah, sort of," I answered, knowing that I was being vague. The outside of the window was now showing sunset. Window's a funny word isn't it?

"So tell us, what is it?" insisted Meguri, who wasn't my mother's child, by the way. The sunset is really pretty, I had never really watched it set and the moon rise. I tried before and I had soon gotten impatient and stopped watching.

"I sort of...became a host..."

"EHHH?" exclaimed all of my siblings and my mom so loudly that my ears were literally throbbing and felt like someone had shoved a sharp, multi-sided knife in there and went to town with it.

"Ow," I said, rubbing my ears. Were they supposed to ring like a bell?

"L-l-like a girl host? My big sister's a host?" exclaimed...okay, I really don't know who said it.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you, my precious daughter!" exclaimed my mom(I really didn't see that coming) thumping my back with a sickening smack. Damn, I rhymed again. "My daughter must be so popular! Using her looks to be popular with the boys!"  
I let out an obviously nervous chuckle, and attempted to avoid eye contact with anyone in the room, except for our portrait of Marie D'grafio the III, our ancestor from some place far away. Some people say she kind of looks like me because-Oh, I've procrastinated long enough.

"Actually, that's not really-I'm sort of...a male host over there..." My siblings stared at me like I grew another head and I didn't dare look at my mom.

"EH?" They yelled, even louder than before. Thankfully, it wasn't long enough to make my ears ring again.

"Don't look at me that way, Riko, Nikoshi, Meguri, Mikako, Laru, Shirohashi, and Miwa(2). Oh, wait. Riko's not here..." I sighed.

I still didn't want to look at my mom at the moment. "Well, I'm off to bed!" And with that, I walked off through the awkward mood, feeling like there was an 175 pound sand bag on me.

No one went to get me though and I was sort of depressed about that. Didn't they want to know more about or worried about how dangerous it was? Well, it wasn't dangerous, but isn't that what a family was supposed to think about? Whatever...they were probably still in shock or something.

Eventually, I reached my room. I knew it was my room because this isn't the first time exploring the large house and making land marks.

While mom and dad were 'separated' me and my siblings often went back and forth from Britain to Japan, since we lived in Britain full time with mom and since dad had a job in Japan. Mom and dad said that they wanted a fresh start so we moved over here to our Summer house and tada! We were in our home and I was a host!

Oh wait, one half of that sort of sucks...Why was I a host again? Oh yeah, I broke a vase and ruined the roses and trespassed and listened in on them and now the cool one, Kyouya, was blackmailing me into being a host. Haruhi was in the same situation as me but didn't even seem to mind sweet talking the ladies...that sounds weird. I wondered if a boy would react the same way as me.

In my thoughts I had automatically laid on my bed and started staring at my poorly drawn white unicorn and cloud infested ceiling. It was almost pleasant to stare at. Pleasant sounds like peasant which is sort of what Haruhi was. Hikaru and Kaoru seemed to like to tease her and Tamaki seemed to like her a lot. I wondered if he _like_ liked her. That would be so cute.

Speaking of cute, Honey-sempai was really adorable. He was almost enough to make me squeal, and for a reason. No one, not even my own family knew about my secret.

I had a sort of...fetish. It was a pretty normal fetish, I think, at least when fetishes are normal. I sort of...almost squeal around younger boys or girlish boys or blond boys or taller boys and Honey-sempai is actually half of those things. Tamaki is too, but it doesn't apply to him for some reason.

I sighed as I stood up and went into my closet, digging for comfortable clothes to wear after I shower in a minute or so in the bathroom in my room. Eventually, I ended up on some black basketball shorts and a plain clover green t-shirt with a picture of a bunny holding a lollipop with pink flowers around it. It looked girlie but was admittedly loose and very comfortable.

I opened the door with minimal difficulty-the clothes somewhat blocking my vision of the knob-and looked around at the bathroom. It hadn't changed at all.

The floor was still marble and clean, the walls were an egg shell white, the bath tub was the size of a swimming pool and the green-blue glass encased shower next to it still looked pretty and mysterious all at once. I couldn't see the shower within but that made it all the more mysterious and a little bit creepy too. After setting down my clothes on a low shelf I dug through my Ouran uniform pockets but found that something was blocking the way of my right hand.

It was...Kyouya's camera? How the hell had he gotten it back to me without my knowing...OMG! He was more than the Death Note keeper with freaking Shinigami eyes! He was...he was...a Shinigami himself! I shuddered at the strange thought and wondered about the events of not an hour ago. What exactly had happened when I was in the nurse's office putting on my bandages? Kyouya said that my photos helped them or something, but what exactly did they do?

My heart leaped in a good way. What if...maybe...possibly...they blackmailed Ayano-what's her name with the photos and made her leave Ouran forever? I started laughing-not unlike a mad scientist-and clutching my stomach. Also, I finally realized why I disliked Ayano-what's her name even though I didn't know her.

She looked a lot like my aunt on my mom's side. The dreaded Hinako-dearest. Unlike my mom, she didn't give off the appearance of a younger woman(my mom was 52 and looked 30. Amazing, right?), in fact she looked like she was 60! She was my mom's younger sister too. And she was the reason that I would never smoke(her house reeked of cigarette smoke.) She was really mean, even though she tried to hide it when people are around and she liked going out with younger guys...I swear, her boyfriends were like almost as old as me. That's what one might call a pervert!

Anyway, I undressed, took off the bandages, and showered while thinking more about my amazingly weird day with the host club. But despite how much I had enjoyed it, I absolutely dreaded tomorrow. Normally, a teenager going to a new school in a new continent might worry about making friends and grades and stuff but only _I_ could apparently make myself look like a boy and somehow charm girls, even though I was one. I still wondered how Haruhi could be so calm about the whole situation.

"So strange..." I said to myself, then realizing that I was a little strange myself. "But who am I to talk? I'm the one who pretended to be a boy and listened into a Host club from behind a curtain..."

"Can anyone say insane stalker?" I lifted my head up and saw Shigure-Chan walk in while being escorted by my personal maid, Tokazu Ito. They stood about a foot away from each other, which is in itself impressive since the doorway isn't that large and they really had to press themselves to the walls to do that. It was easily seen that they disliked each other. Shigure stepped away from the walls and Ito, who bowed hastily and sent Shigure a dirty look before walking away, and came over to my bed and sat on the edge. "I came to help."

I nodded. "Uh...with what exactly?"

She rolled her eyes.

"I thought, since you were a host that we could 'boy' you up a little." The hell?

"How...are you gonna do...that?" I asked, slowly. Very slowly. I don't know why but my head was racing to understand this simple concept. Plus, I still hoped with all my heart that I could get out of being a host and, well, Shigure was giving me the Host initiation or something!

"Easy, all you have to do is read tons of girlie manga books and look at the attraction and relationships to find how _you_ will interact with your...'customers'," she giggled and I glared.

"Uhh!" I said, and she stared at me. "No, I'm not 'uhh!'-ing at you, but what if they think we're a couple! That'd be _so _disgusting!"

She apparently didn't share my notion and just stared back at me with a calm, dry expression.  
"Then just brush it off. We are childhood friends and anything more would be...just...uhh..." she shuddered. Okay, at least she thought it was creepy too.

"But anyway, I don't _own_ any manga and you know I don't have the patience to read one." Maybe I do, but I still felt as though I was going through some gender-bender initiation even though the girl's manga _are_ for girls. But, to my surprise, Shigure just gave me a smile that reminded me a lot of Kyouya's.

"I already have some for you"-Dang it-"right in the hallway. Meguri!" I wondered for a moment why she was calling my little brother in. But that was before I actually _saw_ him. When I did see his shaking form-or at least I assumed it was him, I couldn't see his face-carrying towers of multi-colored nanga books I remembered that when we were little Shigure used Meguri as a slave or a personal assistant or something like that.

After reaching my room Meguri dropped the books as though they scorched his skin and held out his hand to Shigure. Shigure rolled her eyes and put something small, round, and silver into his palm. I could guess that it was payment for dragging those books all the way here.

Meguri bowed to me and slouched out of my door and presumably to his room down the hall.

Meanwhile I stared at the massive pile of books with no idea if or where I should start.

"I recommend Private Detective Yukino-Chan for quality but the best story for your hosting skills would definitely be 'Angel of the Stars: Flute of Time' or 'The Black Insanity of Lyaro Rancourt.' Both of them are Harems, which I think could help you," she pushed up her glasses and laughed a very sinister sounding laugh. "I'd suggest 'The Black Insanity of Lyaro Rancourt' though. It made my heart pulse."

I blinked and stared at her in awe. Almost nothing made her heart pulse! And she didn't mean that her heart didn't move, just that it made her heart rate accelerate. She seemed to love pretending to be a heartless monster sometimes.

"Wait, if you've read them...does that mean that all of these manga are actually...all yours?" I asked, now absolutely stunned.

"Yes, you could even say that I'm quite the anime expert," she giggled in a girlish way that I never, ever though could escape her lips. Oh my god, how did I not know that my best friend was a huge manga nerd? "But if you tell anyone, I will tell _everyone _about the little incident at the fair when we were six."

Holy Frick!

"O-of course not, Shigure! I mean...master Shigure lord!" I really, really didn't want that incident to get out. It was really, really embarrassing.

"You know...how you and that boy-"

"No! NOO! Please, don't tell _anyone_ and I won't let a soul hear about this!" I screeched, immediately delving into the mountain of manga-which was taller than _me-_and started looking for 'The Black Insanity of Lyaro Rancourt.' The last thing that I needed was to go against Shigure's wishes while she was trying to help me.

After finding it I jumped on my bed and stared at the cover. It was a steel gray with a golden framed rectangle containing a winking red haired boy standing on a beach and ocean background. There were ducks and seagulls scattered around the sky and the white sandy beach.

"That's Lyaro-kun!" said Shigure in the happiest and squeakiest voice she'd probably ever done. It was understandable though. He was really cute with his red-brown hair in a small ponytail to his shoulders, his physique was very feminine but he had muscles on his well sculpted arms and his deep green eyes were wild...and to die for. I think I was drooling. Turning to Shigure I saw that she was smiling at me slyly. "Well, I'll leave you and you're prince charming alone." I nodded, half paying attention and keeping my other eye on Lyaro-kun.

She exited the room and I turned a couple of pages to the title of the chapter after looking at the table of contents and discovering that the whole book was 500 pages long with 30 chapters in it.

"This is gonna take a while..."

'_Push towards adventure!'_

_A short haired boy stood in front of the ocean, watching a black flagged ship enter the cove and soon the docks. _

"_Everyone! Pirates!" He and other villagers observed with awe and fear as three men exited the ship._

"_My name is Captain Rainan Le Roup, the captain of this ship, the Black Insanity," said a light haired man who was lean and had calm, dark eyes. "We mean you lovely town's folk no harm. We merely wish to recruit new members is all. Three people and four maids is not enough to run a ship." He offered a gentle smile that seemed to calm the crowd. Some girls swooned._

_A couple of teenagers stepped out from the crowd._

"_I am Tilay DeLoro. I can cook!" said one slightly delicate looking boy with kind, feminine eyes and a muscular but thin build._

"_My name's Revero Von Shlue! I have been taught to navigate, though I am still an amateur."_

"_I'm sorry, we already have a navigator, Mr. Von Shlue," said Captain Roup._

"_That's okay! I can do other things too!" he said determinedly._

"_Okay. And, you?" He looked to the last boy, who had short hair that was curled at the ends and determined eyes.  
"I'm Lyaro Rancourt! I'm going to be the next captain!" All of the crew members raised their eyebrows._

"_Man, you're determined, aren't you? Unfortunately, we already have a captain," said the current captain, his hand scratching the back of his head._

"_That doesn't matter! I'll do odd jobs too!"_

_A few chapters later and he was sailing off in the Black Insanity._

"_You know, you might just turn out a captain someday, Lyaro."_

"_Thank you, Captain Roup," said Lyaro with a gentle smile. Captain Roup returned it as the sea gently rocked the ship._

"_Please, call me Rainan," he smiled back. The boat rocked again with more force and Lyaro was knocked on top of Rainan, making him fall. Lyaro blushed and his eyes widened, his heart beat accelerated._

"_Ah! I'm sorry, R-Rainan!" Rainan blushed and his heart raced also._

"_I-it's no problem...just don't fall on me anymore!" he said while grinning. The blush had disappeared._

"_Yes, R-Rainan!" Lyaro said while tilting his head._

I stopped reading and blushed. Lyaro was just so...adorable...I wished that he existed in real life so bad that my chest hurt a little. He was kind and handsome and a little feminine and childish and tall. He was ¾ of my perfect guy. Not that I had been looking or anything.

"Suzuki-sama?" asked a small voice from outside of my door. It was Ito-Chan's.

"Come in!" I called and my door creaked open.

"I came in earlier but you seemed occupied, Suzuki-sama," she said with an air of disdain. Suddenly, I remembered her when we were younger and when she was still training to be a maid, which sucks in general if you ask me.

"Sorry...but I've known you since I was little, Ito-Chan. You don't have to be so formal!" I smiled like Lyaro would. Ito returned it with what looked like a cross between a grimace and a grin. She couldn't really smile right, even when we were kids. I had totally forgotten that.

Her eyes wandered to my closed book that was bookmarked with my hand and resting in my lap.

"'The Black Insanity of Lyaro'? I've heard of that..." My ears perked up as she trailed off. "I didn't know that you were into _that _kind of stuff, Suzuki-sama-sorry, the other maids would kill me if I were formal-but still, that's kind of weird."

"It's not _that _weird, is it?" What was wrong with manga? Was it because it's for girls and I was too boyish and cool for that kind of stuff? That was probably it. "I mean, lots of people read this stuff."

"Yeah...but my manga's more...well there's nothing wrong with it, don't get me wrong, but I didn't think that you were a Yaoi type of girl."

"Well not usually but-What?" What's Yaoi?

"You know, _Yaoi?_ Boy love? Relationships between guys? This isn't even the regular type. It's, like, rated."

I stared at her, completely bomb shelled, and then back at my manga. So...did that mean that Lyaro and I didn't have a chance? Apparently, my love-I mean like-could never reach him...

"NOOOOO!" I shouted, throwing myself from sitting to laying on my bed on my stomach so that it was more convenient to pound on my pillow. "I love you Lyaro! Nooo!"

"Um...what about your dinner, Suzuki-sama?" asked Ito, her tone of voice not changing.

"Ah, yes, please bring it up here," I sent her a smile like Lyaro before going deeper into the corner where my bed was. It probably looked a lot like Tamaki's corner too. "LYARO! I LOVED YOU!"

A sudden, random but important thought came to me and trumped all of my other thoughts.

"Wait...does that mean that Shigure's a Yaoi fan girl? How much don't I know about here?"

**The End**

_Next Time on New at School! I meet two very important Host club members who don't belong to the Host club at all! Luckies! Why do I even have to go...? I don't want to...Eh? I have to Host **that** person? I don't want to!_

_Be there for The Ouran Art club! Until then, Adieu! _

They are all going to be attending Ouran in the different classes

I named them all without trying! How awesome is that?


End file.
